


Tempesta

by Rurilelith



Series: Fatti di Vento [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Fantasy AU, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurilelith/pseuds/Rurilelith
Summary: - Non è qui.Akaashi chiuse il libro, dopo aver inserito con cura un segnalibro fra le pagine, e si tirò a sedere. Le parole di Komi non avevano granché senso, alle sue orecchie.- Cosa non c’è?Finché era un cosa, il problema si poteva aggirare. Finché era un cosa, non era niente d’insormontabile.Per quello Akaashi non aveva neanche osato chiedere: chi.Komi lo sapeva. Sospirò di nuovo, infilando le mani nelle grandi maniche del suo yukata per nascondere il nervosismo. Aveva visto le ali di Akaashi fremere, e non era comunque buon segno.- Bokuto.Akaashi fu immensamente grato di aver già appoggiato il libro, o sapeva gli sarebbe caduto dalle mani.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Fatti di Vento [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Tempesta

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Tempesta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789801) by [ChoAyako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoAyako/pseuds/ChoAyako)



La notizia del ciclone era stata accolta con relativa serenità, in Fukurōdani. L’allerta meteo era arrivata una mattina e planata subito, in un fruscio morbido di carta stampata, sulla scrivania di Akaashi. Non che ci fosse motivo di preoccupazione: la magione era tradizionale, arcaica, vetusta e piena di altri sommi aggettivi che ne indicavano l’antichissima origine ma c’era poco da dubitare riguardo alla solidità delle sue fondamenta. Osservava la valle dall’alto, e lo sguardo si interrompeva appena per i tetti delle case più in basso, i pali della luce e qualche occasionale aereo di passaggio. Nessuno, che avesse almeno un briciolo di sale in zucca e nessun istinto suicida, s’inerpicava per l’infinita scalinata solo per il gusto di disturbare Fukurōdani. Figuriamoci se si sarebbe azzardato a farlo un ciclone, a quella distanza dalla costa.

Malgrado ciò Akaashi non era mai stato uomo da lasciare troppo spazio libero al caso: era stata vergata una lunga lista di controlli da fare, risorse da recuperare, e quando il ciclone aveva accelerato nella loro direzione la vecchia magione aveva la stessa probabilità di resistergli che avrebbe avuto un grattacielo contro lo sbattere furibondo di ali di una falena.

C’era d’aver fiducia cieca nelle capacità amministrative di Akaashi, e Komi ne aveva. Da parte sua, temeva molte cose più di un ciclone. Temeva lo stesso Akaashi ben più di un ciclone, soprattutto ora che la pioggia battente si stava finalmente riversando su di loro e il vento ululava appena oltre le loro porte, agguantando con artigli affilati i rami degli alberi in giardino e scuotendoli con furia.

 _Tempo da lupi_ pensò Komi. Tempo, in effetti, in cui nessuno sano di mente avrebbe voluto farsi trovare all’aperto.

Si schiarì la voce, bussando alla porta di riso, le lunghe ali che cincischiavano appena alle sue spalle. Le ali di Komi erano sottili, lo facevano volare basso e veloce e, al momento, non sarebbero comunque state sufficienti a fargli lasciare la stanza in tempo.

Il ciclone, a confronto, sembrava un’alternativa quasi piacevole.

\- Akaashi.

Il diretto interessato stava leggendo, gli occhiali appena calati sul naso e le grosse ali bianche morbidamente adagiate sul divano. Non era così frequente vedere Akaashi così rilassato, e a Komi dispiacque enormemente sapere che nel giro di qualche minuto non sarebbe stato più così.

Nel giro di qualche minuto sarebbe venuto giù qualcosa di assai peggiore del tifone.

Akaashi alzò lo sguardo, inarcando appena le sopracciglia, e la sua situazione d’ignoranza nei confronti della situazione sarebbe perdurata ancora qualche minuto. Ma era già evidente che qualcosa non andasse.

Si stava allagando la cantina? Il generatore pareva funzionare perfettamente, i collegamenti erano ancora funzionanti (e anche avessero cessato di funzionare Akaashi era certo sarebbero sopravvissuti senza telefono) e la dispensa era piena. Potevano affrontare ben di peggio che un tifone.

Ammesso che non si allagasse la cantina, quella sarebbe stata una scocciatura, anche se non avrebbe influenzato neanche di un millimetro la loro sopravvivenza.

\- Non c’è.

Akaashi batté le palpebre un paio di secondi.

\- Cosa?

\- Non c’è. Da nessuna parte. Ho rivoltato la casa da cima a fondo, ti posso assicurare. Non-

Komi deglutì e poi alzò lo sguardo al cielo, interrogando tutti gli Dèi su quale colpa avessero commesso in quale assurda vita precedente per trovarsi, oggi, in una situazione del genere.

\- Non è qui.

Akaashi chiuse il libro, dopo aver inserito con cura un segnalibro fra le pagine, e si tirò a sedere. Le parole di Komi non avevano granché senso, alle sue orecchie.

\- Cosa non c’è?

Finché era un _cosa_ , il problema si poteva aggirare. Finché era un _cosa_ , non era niente d’insormontabile.

Per quello Akaashi non aveva neanche osato chiedere: _chi._

Komi lo sapeva. Sospirò di nuovo, infilando le mani nelle grandi maniche del suo yukata per nascondere il nervosismo. Aveva visto le ali di Akaashi fremere, e non era comunque buon segno.

\- Bokuto.

Akaashi fu immensamente grato di aver già appoggiato il libro, o sapeva gli sarebbe caduto dalle mani.

Il ciclone era arrivato in anticipo, questo era da considerare. Era stato previsto, ma i venti amavano mandare all’aria tutte le previsioni e Akaashi, come tutto il Fukurōdani, sapeva bene che i venti funzionavano così: c’era poco da fare. Chiunque fosse abituato come loro a sentirseli sotto le ali sapeva altrettanto bene che non c’era da farci tanto affidamento.

Tranne Bokuto, certo. Bokuto era capace d’ignorare i venti e la tempesta, Bokuto era in grado di volare in condizioni che avrebbero ridotto all’impotenza chiunque altro dotato di ali. Ma, forse, perché era lui stesso un po’ troppo fatto di vento. Eppure sulle grandi ali grigie e nere di Bokuto, Akaashi era certo si potesse fare affidamento. Non erano proprio come il vento. Ma anche le ali di Bokuto non avrebbero resistito ad un ciclone del genere.

Non c’era motivo per farlo, d’altronde.

Che Bokuto non fosse in casa, il giorno prima, era noto. Mantenere Bokuto all’interno di quattro mura era sempre stato improbabile e all’incirca improponibile: se tutto andava bene, il posto più comune in cui trovare Bokuto era il tetto. Amava avere tutto lo spazio che poteva per allargare le ali, e Akaashi amava sapere di poter alzare lo sguardo e incontrare quella figura accucciata in alto, con lo sguardo dorato sempre fisso all’orizzonte.

Con tutto quel caos era stato quasi confortante quando Bokuto aveva comunicato che avrebbe volato a valle, verso Nekoma. In effetti chissà per quanto tempo la tempesta li avrebbe costretti a terra, e i legami fra Bokuto e Nekoma erano stretti. Quanto meno, lo erano i legami fra lui e Kuroo e tanto bastava: nessuno dei due sarebbe stato sereno a non vedere l’altro per un tempo troppo prolungato, soprattutto con una tempesta di mezzo.

Fin lì, era stato tutto normale. Ma Bokuto sarebbe dovuto rientrare quella mattina. E per quanto Akaashi si fosse stupito di non vederlo subito, era anche stato assorto da tutta una serie di altri impegni, inclusi gli ultimi preparativi per sopravvivere al ciclone nel modo più confortabile possibile. Si aspettava, in realtà, di rivederlo a cena.

Akaashi alzò istintivamente lo sguardo verso le alte finestre della magione, che tremavano sotto i tuoni e la forza del vento, con la pioggia che sferzava ogni cosa sul suo passaggio. Il vento si era alzato ancora di più, negli ultimi minuti, e ci sarebbero volute ore prima di sentirlo scemare. Giorni, probabilmente.

Akaashi strinse le labbra. Neanche Bokuto, per quanto fosse solitamente temerario e incurante delle sue condizioni e di quelle del meteo, non si sarebbe azzardato a volare in un tempo del genere. Questo era un buon pensiero da tenersi stretti.

\- Dev’essere stato preso di sorpresa dal vento nella valle. Probabilmente è ancora a Nekoma.

Questo almeno era ciò che Akaashi preferiva pensare.

Per sicurezza, percorse i lunghi corridoi della magione, trascinandosi dietro le ali che continuavano a fremergli con una certa impazienza. Come tutti, odiava essere costretto a terra.

In quel momento specifico lo odiava ancor di più, ma era sempre stato bravo a nascondere l’irritazione. Appoggiò la mano sulla cornetta del telefono in corridoio e prese un profondo respiro, prima di decidersi a sollevarla e digitare il numero. Malgrado i suoi pensieri in precedenza, era in questo momento assai felice che il telefono funzionasse.

Non era da Bokuto, in ogni caso, non avvertire. Ma voleva davvero sperare fosse stata solo una dimenticanza.

Il telefono suonò a vuoto per un paio di volte e Akaashi si prese il lusso di guardare fuori, aggrottando di nuovo le sopracciglia per la quantità d’acqua che il cielo stava riversando sulla loro testa.

\- Nekoma!

Solo una voce era in grado di rispondere con così tanto entusiasmo al telefono e Akaashi sospirò, giocherellando con il bordo della manica del suo yukata.

\- Lev. Buona sera. Sono Akaashi, scusa per il disturbo.

\- Akaashi-kun! Nessun disturbo figurati, è sempre un piacere. Come va lassù? Qui piovono cani e gatti.

Lev ridacchiò, al telefono, e Akaashi si concesse un mezzo sorriso.

\- Anche qui. Puoi passarmi Bokuto, gentilmente?

\- Bokuto-san?

Il silenzio che seguì quella domanda s’inerpicò come una mano gelida sulla schiena di Akaashi, facendogli irrigidire le ali e rizzare i capelli sulla nuca.

\- Non è qui. E’ andato via, stamattina presto, appena ha visto che si stava rannuvolando troppo in fretta. Kuroo gli aveva proposto a questo punto di rimanere qui da noi e aspettare, piuttosto che farsi prendere dalla tempesta per strada, ma è partito lo stesso.

Akaashi sentì la gola chiuderglisi, in un nodo terribile. Quella mattina?

_Quella mattina?_

Erano almeno dieci ore. Non ci volevano dieci ore a volare da Nekoma a Fukurōdani, neanche controvento. Se tutto andava male ci volevano quaranta minuti, netti.

E Bokuto di solito ce ne metteva venticinque anche controvento.

\- Lev. Capisco. Puoi passarmi Kuroo?

Akaashi non era certo di come riuscisse ancora a parlare. Aveva la netta sensazione che qualcosa di estremamente pesante gli si fosse appena appollaiato sulle spalle. Qualcosa di atroce, freddo e nero, che stava amando infilare i suoi artigli nella sua schiena e strappargli le piume dalle ali una, ad una, _ad una._

\- Akaashi. Ohi, che succede? Lev ha una faccia.

La voce di Kuroo dall’altra parte della cornetta in qualche modo era qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi al momento, per ricordarsi di non cedere davvero allo sconforto. C’erano ancora mille spiegazioni.

\- Kuroo-san. – Akaashi si umettò le labbra e prese fiato, prima di continuare a parlare.

\- Bokuto-san. Non è qui. Pensavo fosse ancora da voi, ma Lev mi ha detto che…

\- _Cosa?_

C’era stata una vaga speranza da parte di Akaashi che Lev si fosse semplicemente sbagliato. Era difficile ignorare Bokuto, ad avercelo a casa, ma poteva essere successo. Poteva essere tornato indietro, poteva essere stato convinto, poteva. Poteva.

Ma Kuroo aveva praticamente ringhiato al telefono e tanto era stato sufficiente a far crollare tutte le speranze di Akaashi come un castello di carte durante una tempesta.

Quella tempesta, nello specifico.

\- E’ partito stamattina. Gli avevo detto che poteva restare, ma considerava di avere tempo. E il vento quando è salito?

\- Verso l’ora di pranzo, in realtà. Fino a quel momento non era niente che Bokuto non potesse affrontare.

\- Doveva essere già lì per quell’ora.

Akaashi sentì il cuore affondargli nel petto.

\- Kuroo. Il vento non era alto abbastanza. Non lo ha rallentato il vento, non stamani. Ma adesso sicuramente sì, ovunque sia. Cosa…

\- Akaashi-kun. Ehi. Ohi, respira. Bokuto sa volare in condizioni disastrose e non è così incosciente. Qualcosa lo avrà rallentato e ora..

\- Ora è là fuori. In queste condizioni.

Akaashi si passò una mano sul viso, guardando di nuovo oltre la finestra. Poteva sperare in un miracolo, d’altronde. Poteva davvero cominciare a pregare che il vento scemasse, la pioggia rallentasse e Bokuto rientrasse con il solito sorrido che aveva sempre, con i capelli schiacciati dalla pioggia e le ali che avrebbero sgocciolato per ore prima di asciugarsi.

La voce di Kuroo dall’altra parte della cornetta era fredda quanto la sua.

\- Cercheremo d’informarci. Akaashi. Nessuno di noi può muoversi in sicurezza.

Certo. La tempesta scendeva su Nekoma come su Fukurōdani.

\- Kuroo… io. Ti ringrazio. Ti farò sapere.

\- Akaashi. Ehi. Non attaccare. Non fate stupidaggini, lassù. D’accordo?

Akaashi si trovò ad annuire, per quanto di sicuro Kuroo non potesse certo accorgersene al telefono. Rimase lì in attesa infatti finché non gli sentì rispondere affermativamente a voce, ma Akaashi non era certo di averlo fatto davvero.

Quando attaccò il telefono c’era Konoha dall’altra parte del corridoio, con gli occhi sgranati e le ali semi-aperte, come fosse pronto a spiccare il volo, incurante più che della tempesta a quel punto proprio del soffitto.

Non serviva Akaashi dicesse alcunché, la sua faccia era più che sufficiente.

Konoha strinse i pugni.

\- …Quell’imbecille!

\- Usciamo subito.

Washio era fermo, immobile, le braccia conserte sul petto e lo sguardo freddo puntato verso l’esterno. Dava l’impressione di riuscire a rimanere in piedi senza problemi anche con il vento che gli sbatteva incessante addosso.

Sarukui provò ad aprire bocca e poi la richiuse, lanciando un’occhiata ad Akaashi e Konoha. Il primo era seduto e si stava tormentando le dita, fissando qualche linea invisibile del pavimento, mentre il secondo stava camminando avanti e indietro, spolverando tutto al suo passaggio con le ali che rischiavano di spalancarsi ad ogni passo, distruggendo ogni singolo soprammobile sul loro passaggio.

\- Nessuno di noi può volare in queste condizioni. Per andare dove, poi?

Konoha agitò una mano, seccato, sottolineando il fatto che sarebbe stato il primo ad uscire altrimenti.

No, in tutta onestà il secondo. Se il vento fosse stato appena meno forte, la pioggia meno violenta, Akaashi probabilmente sarebbe stato già fuori da lì. In maniera del tutto irresponsabile, ma d’altronde era Akaashi.

\- Possiamo tenerci bassi. Percorrere la strada da qui a Nekoma, almeno controllare i dintorni.

\- Alla cieca? Non abbiamo un solo indizio.

\- Proponi di rimanere qui allora?

\- Aspettare che il tempo ci permetta di volare. Se voliamo possiamo controllare un’area più grande. E fare prima.

\- Ma avremo già perso troppo tempo. Non sappiamo quando calerà la tempesta.

Akaashi si massaggiò una tempia, con un sospiro. Bokuto era incosciente, ma Kuroo aveva detto che era partito per tempo. No, neanche Bokuto avrebbe affrontato volontariamente un tifone, non era davvero incosciente fino a quel punto. Quindi doveva essere successo qualcosa.

C’era da escludere gli esseri umani. A parte alcuni rarissimi casi, nessun essere umano era in grado anche solo di percepirli, figuriamoci vederli. E ancor più difficile, anche qualcuno fosse riuscito a scorgere la punta delle sue ali, era la probabilità che un comune essere umano potesse fare del male a Bokuto Kōtarō.

Cosa rimaneva?

Il Fukurōdani non aveva particolari nemici. Era da talmente tanto tempo che i gufi erano lassù, che nessuno metteva in dubbio né la loro presenza né la loro potenza. Nessuno si sarebbe azzardato ad attraversare la strada ad uno di loro.

Soprattutto non a Bokuto.

\- Un incidente?

Akaashi alzò il capo, perché si era palesemente perso parte del discorso. Sì, un incidente aveva senso. E non era affatto rassicurante.

Bokuto sarebbe tornato a casa anche a piedi, se necessario. Aveva avuto tutto il tempo per farlo, d’altronde. Eppure non era lì.

Era assurdo.

Tutta quella situazione non aveva senso.

Che Bokuto non fosse lì non aveva alcun senso.

Akaashi emise un verso e si strinse un attimo la testa fra le mani. C’era ancora quella sensazione tremenda di qualcosa appoggiato sulla sua schiena, quel qualcosa di freddo e nero che gli strappava le piume dalle ali.

_Una_

_Alla_

_Volta._

Alla fine si era deciso per delle ricognizioni, fatte con la dovuta attenzione. Malgrado la buona volontà di Komi, erano usciti solo Washio e Sarukui. Ed entrambi erano riusciti a rimanere all’esterno per giusto una manciata di minuti: anche appiedati, il vento era forte a sufficienza da strappar loro le ali dalla schiena.

Erano tornati inzuppati fino alle ossa, senza riuscire a risolvere alcunché. Ma la sola idea di rimanere fermi ad aspettare non piaceva a nessuno.

Erano creature forti e antiche quanto quella magione, ma questo non li rendeva immortali: solo più difficili da uccidere. E non c’era niente al mondo che fosse invece in grado di mettere a tacere anche un vulcano come un ciclone di quella potenza.

Bokuto era molte cose, ma non un vulcano.

\- Abbiamo fatto qualche indagine. Per quel che siamo riusciti, nei dintorni.

Kuroo aveva telefonato di nuovo e ad Akaashi aveva comunque fatto piacere sentire una voce amica, per quanto non portasse davvero buone notizie.

\- Non abbiamo trovato niente. Non c’è… non ha senso, Akaashi.

\- No, non ne ha.

\- Per quanto questo non sia indicativo con Bo.

\- Questo è oltre anche ai suoi standard.

Akaashi sospirò di nuovo, al telefono, e visto che in corridoio non c’era nessuno si prese la libertà di scivolare lungo il muro e sedersi a terra. Nessuno davvero gli avrebbe detto qualcosa, in quel momento.

\- Akaashi. Andrà tutto bene. E’ Bo.

\- Lo so.

Non che potesse fare molto altro se non sperare. Che andasse tutto bene, che non fosse successo niente di grave, che si rivelasse tutto un’enorme sciocchezza. Ogni tanto, con Bokuto, si poteva davvero sperare in qualcosa del genere.

Ogni tanto.

L’ululio del vento sembrava ridere di tutti loro.

C’erano voluti due giorni perché la tempesta si placasse a sufficienza. Due giorni lunghissimi, che tutto il Fukurōdani aveva praticamente passato insonni, vagando per le stanze e arrischiandosi fuori ogni volta che il tempo sembrava consentir loro di farlo. Il secondo giorno erano saltati i collegamenti e Akaashi aveva fissato il telefono con sconforto, anche se non poteva davvero contare sul Nekoma in quel momento. Eppure, sapere che c’era qualun altro che si stava preoccupando per Bokuto oltre a loro era stato confortante. Il Fukurōdani era isolato sulla sua cima, il vento gli ruggiva attorno, e la notte sembrava durare all’infinito.

La mattina del terzo giorno Akaashi era uscito. Aveva avvertito Konoha, sentito le sue rimostranze e con molta eleganza aveva deciso d’infischiarsene solennemente. Sarebbe impazzito a rimanere ancora un’ora soltanto lì dentro. Era conscio dei suoi limiti e di quanto potesse essere rischioso, di come la tempesta potesse tornare ad acquistare violenza da un momento all’altro.

Non era davvero importante.

Non c’era nient’altro d’importante, al momento, se non la sensazione di qualcosa di nero e di freddo che gli si era piantata sulle spalle. L’unico modo che aveva per scacciarla, adesso, era allargare le ali e provare a fare _qualcosa_. Qualunque cosa sarebbe andata bene.

Akaashi accolse con gioia persino la sensazione della pioggia sulla pelle. Era andata scemando, ma la tempesta era ancora molto violenta. Abbastanza da disturbare il volo di chiunque, figuriamoci il suo. Mantenere l’equilibrio, nelle correnti d’aria che vorticavano impazzite, era quasi folle. Akaashi dovette atterrare più volte, e non sempre con eleganza, riuscendo ad evitare per un soffio i grandi alberi che decoravano il fianco della montagna. Anche nei giorni di cielo terso, bastava allontanarsi di poco perché il Fukurōdani non fosse più visibile, sempre nascosto dalla foresta ben più antica di loro, le ombre della montagna e la nebbia che scendeva dall’alto. Con quel tempo, Akaashi la perse di vista ben prima del solito.  
Era l’ultimo dei suoi problemi, al momento: sarebbe riuscito a tornare a casa al buio, bendato e costretto a camminare. Lo stesso valeva per Bokuto.

Alla fine il vento si era alzato di nuovo, scendendo con violenza da oltre la montagna, e Akaashi si era trovato a camminare fra gli alberi della foresta, le piume bagnate che strusciavano sul sentiero oltre i suoi passi, sporcandosi di rami, foglie e fango. Non era importante neanche quello, come non lo era la pioggia che continuava a scorrergli addosso, lungo il collo e le braccia, infradiciandogli la schiena.

Si fermò, ad un certo punto, perché c’era qualcosa che non andava nella foresta. La conosceva come le sue tasche, e anche se gli alberi avevano subito la violenza della tempesta, c’era comunque qualcosa di strano.

Uno slargo, fra gli alberi, che non esisteva fino a qualche giorno prima. Akaashi si avvicinò, spinto a quel punto più che altro dalla curiosità. I tronchi degli alberi si erano piegati in maniera innaturale per via del vento, un alto pioppo era stato addirittura divelto e ora giaceva sul fianco, dopo aver trascinato molti con sé.

Akaashi sentì qualcosa stringergli la gola, avvicinandosi. Avrebbe riconosciuto quelle piume ovunque, quel grigio screziato di nero che rimaneva visibile, anche se schiacciato nel fango. Ce n’erano decisamente troppe, per terra.

_Una_

_Alla_

_Volta._

Akaashi si chinò a raccoglierne una, stringendola fra le dita senza riuscire davvero a nascondere il tremore delle sue mani. Alcune erano sepolte sotto il tronco dell’albero, nel fango. Davvero, poteva solo essere stato un incidente.

Fu un fremito al bordo della sua visuale che riuscì a fargli distogliere lo sguardo da quello spettacolo orribile. Non c’era sangue, questo era da dire. Su questo poteva sperare.

Su questo, e su qualcosa che si stava muovendo. Akaashi riprese a camminare, con il fango che gli arrivava alle caviglie, trattenendolo ad ogni passo.

Il fremito proveniva da oltre le radici del pioppo, ora esposte alle intemperie. Formavano una specie di conca naturale, fatta di fango e legno, e lì Akaashi scorse di nuovo la punta nera delle ali di Bokuto. Ma rispetto a quelle nel fango, ora le vide _muoversi_.

Scattò in avanti, inciampando e finendo con un ginocchio nella melma, prima di riuscire a trascinarsi fino a lì.

Bokuto era rannicchiato con la schiena contro le radici, le ali tese in avanti e poi avvolte su sé stesso, a formare una specie di protezione enorme. Erano sporche e malconce, una aveva chiaramente preso una botta violenta. Ma erano lì, si muovevano al ritmo di un respiro lento e regolare. Stanco, senza dubbio, ma regolare.

\- Bokuto-san.

La voce di Akaashi uscì come un sospiro, portandosi appresso il suo cuore, e non era certo che qualcuno sarebbe davvero riuscito a sentirlo. Non con la pioggia che picchiava con quella violenza sulle foglie, ancora.

Ma Bokuto schiuse appena le ali, alzando la testa, e Akaashi incontrò quello sguardo dorato che conosceva tanto bene. Era uno sguardo esausto, più spento del solito, ma Akaashi lo vide accendersi di un sorriso enorme, anche se non riusciva a vedergli le labbra.

\- Akaashi! Che ci fai qui fuori?

\- Bokuto-san tu…

Akaashi finì in ginocchio accanto a lui, come se le gambe non riuscissero davvero più a sostenerlo. Bokuto aveva appena schiuso le ali, ma continuava a tenersele avvolte contro più strettamente del solito. Probabilmente era per proteggersi dalla pioggia, in primis.

\- Non saresti dovuto uscire, la tempesta non è ancora passata.

Akaashi alzò lo sguardo al cielo e poi tornò a fissare Bokuto. Non sapeva, onestamente, come rispondergli.

\- Bokuto… cosa è successo. Perché sei qui. Ti aspettavamo.

In realtà, appena Akaashi fu in grado di pronunciare la prima parola, le altre lo seguirono a raffica. _Lui_ non doveva essere lì fuori?!

\- Sei scomparso! Nessuno ne sapeva niente! Ho chiamato Kuroo e anche a Nekoma sapevano solo che eri andato via e poi più nulla, per quasi tre giorni. _Tre giorni_ con la tempesta e tu fuori chissà dove!

Bokuto lo fissò con gli occhi sgranati, rannicchiandosi di nuovo fra le sue stesse ali come a difendersi dalla furia di Akaashi, che in quel momento era di gran lunga peggio di qualsiasi tifone. Komi, da lontano, avrebbe concordato in pieno.

\- Non l’ho fatto apposta!

\- Oh beh, me lo auguro!

\- E’ caduto l’albero!

Akaashi si voltò a fissare il pioppo. Era evidente fosse sua, la colpa di quel ritardo, ma come un albero caduto fosse stato sufficiente a fermare Bokuto onestamente non riusciva a spiegarselo.

\- Sei ferito?

Avrebbe dovuto chiederlo prima. Non sembrava, ma non si poteva dire. Akaashi si rese conto che fra il sollievo, e la punta di rabbia, e mille altri sentimenti tutti insieme, le sue priorità al momento erano andate un po’ a farsi benedire. Si avvicinò, allungando una mano a sfiorare le ali malmesse di Bokuto. Ma quest’ultimo si limitò a scuotere un po’ il capo, e schiudere di nuovo le ali facendo cenno ad Akaashi di avvicinarsi.

Le ali di Bokuto erano davvero enormi. Erano enormi e calde, fatte di piume morbide. Akaashi conosceva bene la sensazione che si provava ad essere avvolti da quelle ali: era il suo posto preferito al mondo, e Bokuto ce lo chiamò dentro, richiudendogliele un po’ addosso. Eppure c’era qualcosa, fra loro, che gl’impediva di circondarlo completamente.

Akaashi abbassò lo sguardo, perché Bokuto stava chiaramente tenendo fra le braccia _qualcosa_.

\- L’albero cadendo si è trascinato giù anche loro. Ma non era ancora caduto del tutto, quando me ne sono accorto. Erano rimasti là sotto, e presto l’acqua e il fango avrebbero fatto il resto. Senza contare che in realtà poi ho notato che l’albero ha finito di cadere, e ora vedi come sta.

Akaashi non riusciva davvero a capacitarsi di quel che stava guardando.

\- Mi sono fermato per tirarli fuori. E sono mezzo rimasto incastrato anch’io, quasi. E quando ci sono riuscito ormai il vento era troppo alto, e non potevo volare con loro in braccio, quindi sono rimasto qui.

 _Pulcini_.

All’interno del pioppo, un gufo doveva aver fatto il nido. Adesso era lì che fissava Akaashi con grandi occhi rotondi, lievemente aggressivi, mentre Bokuto lo teneva fra le braccia assieme ad una manciata di grosse palle di polvere che dovevano davvero essere dei pulcini. Per lo meno, pigolavano come tali.

\- Non sapevo che fare. Quindi sono rimasto fermo. Almeno non si sarebbero bagnati, ho le ali grandi abbastanza.

Bokuto aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulla strana famiglia che teneva in braccio, incontrando poi quello di Akaashi. Sorrideva, un poco, come se volesse chiedere scusa. C’erano ancora dei dettagli poco chiari in quella storia, ma Akaashi non aveva alcun dubbio al riguardo. Solo Bokuto poteva davvero fermarsi per soccorrere dei pulcini e trovarsi poi a dover subire una tempesta come quella all’aperto.

Era già tanto il pioppo fosse affondato nel fango invece di spostarsi ulteriormente e schiacciarli tutti. Probabilmente era da lì, che erano arrivate tutte quelle penne cadute.

Akaashi sospirò, piano, e gli prese la testa fra le mani. C’era ancora la pioggia che scorreva addosso a tutti loro e, ora che non erano più ermeticamente chiusi fra le ali di Bokuto, qualche goccia arrivava anche sulla famiglia di gufi, che aveva cominciato a protestare vivamente. Akaashi li ignorò, per il momento, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Bokuto.

\- Va bene. Andiamo a casa. Portiamoli a casa. Possiamo farlo a piedi, ora.

A casa avrebbero sistemato tutto. Ci sarebbero stati abiti puliti, bagni caldi, cibo per loro e per quella manciata di pallette di polvere che fissavano il mondo con astio. Avrebbero tutti preso fiato e poi tutti avrebbero sgridato Bokuto, con diverse intensità.

Lui per primo e Kuroo per ultimo, e Akaashi conosceva i suoi gatti e soprattutto i suoi gufi.

Ma adesso si prese solo la libertà di baciarlo sulle labbra, che erano fredde e sapevano di pioggia, ma erano l’unica cosa al mondo in grado di riscaldarlo.

A casa avrebbero aspettato la fine di quella tempesta. Sarebbe tornato il sole, sarebbero tornate molte cose, e quella sarebbe diventata solo una blanda disavventura da raccontare in futuro agli amici per riderci sopra.

Senza pesi neri e freddi sulla schiena, ma con le ali e le braccia di Bokuto ad avvolgerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è nata perché volevo scrivere qualcosa per ChoAyako. E perché entrambe volevamo vedere il Fukurōdani andare in giro con un sacco di ali.  
> E i pulcini. Indubbiamente i pulcini.


End file.
